


Things a Child Should Not See

by writteninweakness



Series: The Logical Choice AU [2]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Some Humor, but before the main story, set in the logical choice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent has to take care of Ikki's child for a short while as Sawa is in labor.





	Things a Child Should Not See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was included with my Math Dorks series. And I've decided to separate it out and do those friendship fics separate from any ship fics, whether they were Kent/Heroine or in this universe where Ikki married Sawa. 
> 
> It seemed to fit best in this universe when I was asked by the anon to write the baby-sitting prompt. It is the lesson Kent learned that Ikki talks about in the epilogue of Logical Choice.

* * *

“ _Here. Hold this.”_

_Kent almost recoiled, but there was little opportunity to do so as Ikkyu had thrust the child at him, and he had somehow taken it instead of dropping it. The boy looked at him with suspicion, and Kent grimaced, looking over at Ikkyu in confusion._

“ _Why am I holding your child?”_

_Sawa screamed and gripped Ikkyu’s hand so hard she looked to break it. Ikkyu didn’t even look back at Kent as he tried to soothe his wife. Kent sighed, deeply regretting having been with Ikkyu when Sawa’s water broke. If he had not been, he would not be standing here now, a child in his hands, having no idea what to do with it._

_He felt sure it was going to either bite him or pee on him, neither of which was an appealing prospect. He knew that biological impulses did lead to procreation, that was not in debate, and in some ways, given the nature of Ikkyu’s previous attitude toward dating, it was more of a surprise that he did not have more children out there. Still, for Kent to be standing here, with this particular child in hand, that was almost too strange to contemplate._

“ _That’s it. You just rest a bit now,” Ikkyu said, pressing his lips to her temple. He gave her a smile as he looked back at Kent. “Now that’s a sight to see, huh? I need a camera.”_

“ _I hardly think she wishes to be documented at the moment, Ikkyu.”_

“ _Not Sawa. I know exactly how she feels about having films or pictures during childbirth,” Ikkyu said with a mock shudder that got tired laughter from Sawa. “Yeah, I promised never to do that again. Only after our baby is born. Then I get free rein to go nuts with the camera, but I still wish I had one now. That expression on your face… Yamato’s not a bomb, you know.”_

“ _Says you. Any moment now this child will start screaming louder than its mother and attack in some way. I am now reconsidering the likelihood of it biting and believe it may vomit instead.”_

_Ikkyu laughed. “Damn. I wish you’d been around the first time. What about you, Sawa?”_

_She shook her head. “No way. Between your parents and mine… way too many people seeing… that.”_

“ _Oh. True. I don’t really like the idea of everyone seeing bits of my wife I like to keep to myself,” Ikkyu said, and Kent shook his head, not wishing to think about that. Only having the child had kept him from looking there by accident. He didn’t dare take his eyes off this thing. “Wait. Where are you going?”_

“ _Somewhere where I am guaranteed not to see that. I also think, as much as I personally distrust the child, it should not see that, either.”_

 


End file.
